Total Drama : Back In The Action
Overview This season we are in abandoned film lot. This season will have 24 character whic will be new and old players competing for 1 million dollars. The challenges will be very diffrent. There Will Be 27 Episodes. The Eliminations will be diffrent in some episodes. Characters From Left to Right : Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, Dawn, Scott, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, B, Cameron, Sam, Jacky, CJ, Vitor, Cindy, Aphrodite, Cher, Jaycee, Willow Teams Episodes Episode 1 : Welcome Cast camera fades in ‘’Hi I am Chris McLean and I’m the host of Total Drama Back In The Action. In this season we will have 24 players competing for 1 million dollars. Some challenges wont be based on movie genres but the challenges will be suprising. The elimination will be somehow diffrent in episodes’’. Chris Explained ‘’Now lets meet our first 8 players from the 1st generation’’. Chris said Buss arrives ‘’ Lets meet Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Alejandro, Heather, Trent! Chris shouted ‘’ I’m back and I am going all the way to the top’’. Courtney said ‘’ Oh man, we are back at this film lot again’’. Duncan said ‘’Yes, but some challenges wont be movie based on genres’’. Chris explained ‘’ Well thats a good thing, I think’’. Gwen said ‘’ I am so happy to be back in the competition with my boyfriend’’. Bridgette said ‘’ I am happy to Bridgey Bear’’. Geoff said and Bridgette started to make out with him. ‘’ Okay’’. Chris said ackwardly ‘’ I am back to win again’’. Alejandro said ‘’ Your not going to win, I am’’. Heather said Courtney, Duncan and Gwen glared angry at them. ‘’Now lets meet our last 1st generation player, Trent’’. Chris said ‘’ Hey Chris good to be back competing’’. Trent said ‘’ Now lets meet our 2nd generation players’’ Chris said Buss arrives ‘’Please welcome Dawn, Zoey, Lightning, Scott, Mike,Sam, B, Cameron. Chris introduced ‘’ from the 1st generation players some auras are evil’’. Dawn said ‘’ I am so glad to be back on Total Drama, this is awsome’’. Zoey said out of excitment ‘’ Lightning is here to win again, sha-bam’’. Lightning said ‘’ I cant wait to be in the same team as Zoey’’. Mike said ‘’Thats if you could make it’’. Chris said ‘’ What do you mean’’? Mike asked ‘’ You will see later’’. Chris said ‘’ Yes, I beat Sonic’s story in Sonic Rush, now I have to beat Blaze’s story’’! Sam excited said B comes out of the buss and doesnt say anything ‘’ Yes, I am back but I hope I dont get eliminated first’’. Cameron worried said ‘’Finnaly that all of us’’. Courtney said ‘’No not yet’’. Chris said ‘’ Why’’? Courtney asked ‘’ Now I will introduce 8 new characters and some of you might know them’’. Chris said ‘’ What’’ !? Everyone yelled Everyone looking at the bus shocked and thinking who will come out of the bus. ‘’ Now let’s meet Cher, Jacky, CJ, Vitor, Cindy, Jaycee, Aphrodite and willow’’. Chris said ‘’I am so glad to be here'' .Cher said ‘’ No not she‘’ . Jacky said ‘’Nice to see you again Jacky‘’ . Courtney said ‘’What Scott to‘’.CJ said ‘’ Your going down CJ‘’. Scott angry said ‘’ So we're in the film lot, will the challenges be based on movie genres‘’? Vitor asked ‘’ Some will be some will not‘’. Chris said ‘’Ok‘’. Vitor said ‘’I am glad to be back competing maybe I will make some new friends‘’. Cindy said ‘’Or enemies‘’. Alejandro said ‘’If me and you are in the same team then you will totaly be eliminated first‘’.Cindy said ‘’I woude like to see you try‘’. Alejandro said ‘’Ok‘’.Cindy said ‘’Shut up! Chris yelled ‘’ We still have 3 players introduced‘’ Chris said ‘’I am glad to be back competing, arent you Aphrodite‘’? Jaycee asked ‘’ No, because there are men and I hate men‘’ Aphrodite said ‘’Here is our last player, Willow‘’! Chris introduced ‘’ Hey‘’. Willow said ‘’You wont show any emotions for being back on the show? ''Cher asked ‘’I have problems with emotions but mostly I dont have any‘’ Willow said ‘’Ok, stop talking‘’. Chris said ‘’Why‘’? Everyone asked ‘’Because our time for the first episode has ended so your first challenge will be in the next episode‘’. Chris said ‘’ See you next episode of Total Drama Back In The Action‘’ Chris said Camera fades out Episode 2 : A-Maze-In Adventure Camera fade in ‘’Ok cast follow me to the set of our first challenge’’.Chris said ‘’But we arent in teams yet’’.Mike said ‘’I will explain later why you all arent in teams yet’’.Chris said Everyone walks to the unknow set where will be the first challenge. ‘’Is this the set’’?Cher asked ‘’Yes it is’’.Chris said ‘’Your first and only challenge is to go in to one of thous doors and find the exit, once you find it go outside and wait for players and I almost forgot the challenge will make the teams and there are some traps too’’.Chris explained ‘’So thous 24 doors that are there is one for each of us’’? Vitor asked ‘’Thats right and when you walk in there will be huge maze and in the maze you can meet other players’’Chris said ‘’ ‘’But you said that each one of us have 1 door’’.Bridgette said ‘’Each one of you start from diffrent places in the same maze’’.Chris explained ‘’Now go’’! Chris said Everyone walked in and started looking for the exit. After 30 minutes Jacky met Dawn ‘’Hey Dawn, have you seen CJ’’.Jacky asked ‘’No not yet’’.Dawn said ‘’Do you wanna help me find him’’? Jacky asked ‘’Sure’’.Dawn accepted ‘’Lets go’’.Jacky said Both girls went to find CJ. Cher walks in the maze when suddenly she fall down in a trap. ‘’Ughh, what I fell in to a trap, Help’’!Cher yelled Courtney heard some one yelling and went to see. ‘’Are you alright’’Courtney asked ‘’Yeah, can you get me out of here’’.Cher said Courtney got out Cher from the trap and Cher saw Vitor. Courtney and Cher went to Vitor. ‘’Hey Vitor, wanna team up with me and Courtney to find the exit’’?Cher asked ‘’Sure, lets go’’.Vitor said Vitor, Cher and Courtney went to find the exit. ‘’I have walked here for an hour and I havent find the exit or any of the players’’Jaycee said After another long walk Jaycee met Aphrodite. ‘’Hey Aphrodite’’. Jaycee said ‘’Hey Jaycee, lets stick together’’.Aphrodite said ‘’So we coude be in the same team’’?Jaycee asked ‘’Yes’’.Willow said ‘’Willow’’!?!? Aphrodite and Jaycee said ‘’So do you wanna stay here or look for the exit’’?Willow asked ‘’Look for the exit’’.Jaycee said ‘’Then lets go’’.Willow said After another hour Alejandro saw somthing ‘’Wait is that, yes the exit’’Alejandro said° ‘’Congratulations Alejandro, your the first one out and you are the leader of team 1’’Chris said When Alejandro arrived the set changed and some players are lost from they’re friends ‘’What just happened’’?CJ asked ‘’I think somthing changed in the maze’’.Bridgette said ‘’But where is Geoff he was with us’’?Bridgette said ‘’He is on the other side of the maze’’CJ said ‘’Lets go meet him there’’.Bridgette said ‘’We can’t because we dont know how to get there and because some paths changed’’CJ said CJ and Bridgette went to find the exit. ‘’Wait is that exit’’?Geoff said ‘’ Yes I am out’’.Geoff said ‘’Congratulations Geoff you are on team 1 with Alejandro’’Chris said ‘’Nooooo, I dont wanna be with him’’Geoff said ‘’Sorry Geoff there wont be a team switch so you will be in the same team as Alejandro until he or you get eliminated’’.Chris said ‘’Yes we made it Scott’’.Sam said ‘’Great’’.Scott said ‘’You both are on team 1’’.Chris said ‘’Cool’’.Sam said Meanwhile in the maze. ‘’Courtney, Cher where are you’’?Vitor said ‘’Ok Cher since we cant get through that wall lets go right’’Courtney said ‘’Why right’’? Cher asked ‘’Because I am a CIT I know where to go’’.Courtney said ‘’Ok lets go right’’.Cher said Camera switches to Vitor. ‘’Hey Aphrodite,do you wanna work togeather’’?Vitor asked Aphrodite slaped Vitor ‘’What was that for’’?Vitor asked ‘’I hate men thats why I slapped you’’.Aphrodite said ‘’But still wanna worl togeather’’? Vitor asked ‘’No, bye’’.Aphrodite said After 20 minutes Aphrodite came out of the maze and behind her Vitor. ‘’Aphrodite and Vitor your on team 1’’.Chris said ‘’what I am the first girl out, I dont wanna be in a team where there are more males than females,will there be a team switch’’?Aphrodite asked ‘’Sorry Aphrodite but there wont be a team switch’’ Chris said ‘’Fine’’.Aphrodite said Meanwhile in the maze. ‘’I can feel that we are close to the exit’’Cindy said ‘’How do you know that’’? Gwen asked ‘’I can feel the wind flowing’’ ‘’Ok show us the way’’.Trent said ‘’Sha-Bam lets go’’.Lightning said After 30 minutes Trent, B, Cindy, Lightning and Gwen came out of the maze ‘’Congratulations you 5 are in team 2’’Chris said ‘’Team 2’’? Cindy asked ‘’Yes, this season we will have 4 teams’’.Chris said After a while Willow came out ‘’Willow your on team 2’’.Chris said ‘’Fine whatever’’.Willow said 12 players are still in the maze and after a while Courtney and Cher came out. ’’ Yes, we made it’’.Cher said ’’Finnaly’’.Courtney said ’’You both will be in team 3’’.Chris said After 10 minutes Zoey and Mike made it out. ’’You both are on team 3’’.Chris said ’’Wow Mike we are on the same team again’’.Zoey said ’’Its totaly good’’.Mike said Meanwhile in the maze. ’’I will never find the exit in this stupid maze’’Heather said ’’Hey Heather did you find CJ’’? Jacky asked ’’No, your the first one that I met’’.Heather said Suddenly Dawn,Cameron, Bridgette came. ’’Do any of you have seen CJ’’?Jacky asked ’’I saw’’.Cameron said ’’Where’’?Jacky asked ’’He was behind us when suddenly the walls closed behind us’’.Cameron said ’’Hey do you see that light it must be the exit’’.Bridgette said Everyone one ran to the exit and the first two are out Jacky and Heather and behinf them Dawn, Cameron and Bridgette. ’’Jacky and Heather your on team 3 and your team leader is Courtney’’.Chris said ’’What’’!?Heather said ’’Why’’?Jacky asked ’’Like Alejandro, Trent and Dawn she was the first one out’’.Chris explained In the maze CJ is walking with Jaycee and Duncan to find the exit. ’’Ok we have 3 paths whic one we shoude take’’?CJ asked ’’I think we shoude take the left path’’.Jaycee said ’’No, we will take the right path’’.Duncan ’’Ok’’.CJ and Jaycee said After 15 minutes Duncan, CJ and Jaycee came out from the maze. ’’You 3 are on team 4 with Cameron, Dawn and Bridgette’’.Chris said ’’Ok now you will pick your team names and after that we will end the episode’’.Chris said ’’Team 1 what is your team name’’?Chris asked ’’Our team name is The Crimson Eagles’’.Alejandro, Vitor, Aphrodite, Geoff, Sam, Scott said ’’Team 2’’?Chris asked ’’We are The Golden Victory’’.Cindy, B, Lightning, Willow, Gwen, Trent said ’’Team 3’’?Chris asked ’’We are The Amazon Warriors’’. Courtney, Jacky, Cher, Heather, Zoey, Mike said ’’Team 4’’?Chris asked ’’We are The Supernatural Animals’’. Dawn, Bridgette, Duncan, CJ, Cameron, Jaycee said ’’Ok that was the time for Episode 2 we will see you next time on Total Drama Back In The Action’’.Chris singed off Camera fades out. Elimination Winners Category:Competition stories